U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,494 invented by the same inventor of this application entitled "Lightly-operating Automatic Umbrella for Preventing False Operation" discloses a seesaw button 51 for operatively depressing an extension controller 52 for opening the umbrella or operatively depressing a retraction controller 53 for closing the umbrella. By seesawly operating the push button 51 of the control means 5, the umbrella may be conveniently opened or closed. However, it should be careful to watch the position of an upper lever 511 of the button 51 in order to actuate the extension controller 52 for opening the umbrella or to watch the location of a lower lever 512 for actuating the retraction controller 53, thereby still causing operating inconvenience for opening or closing the umbrella. It is more inconvenient in a dark weather or at night for depressing such a lever 511 or 512.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of such a patent earlier invented by the present inventor, and invented the present automatic umbrella which can be opened or closed by straightforwardly depressing a push button of the umbrella.